PSO2:Family Matters
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: Team Oomi-Zoomi: A team of unusual members from all around. They may not like each other at times, but they are like a family. Follow these series of drabbles revolving around the team - some heartfelt, some brokenhearted, and most, if not almost all, humorous moments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to bring you the awesome stories of the PSO2 team, Team Oomi-Zoomi! It's not what the actual team is called, but it's close. XD Some, not all, events are actually real. The rest is made up.

And now, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything. Sega does.

* * *

Episode 1

Women

Gale sighed as he waited in the lobby. All he wanted to do was fight Dark Falz before the event was over. What was taking them so long? He rubbed his temples as the Cast sighed. Women...

"Oh Gale!"

His artificial red eyes looked up to see three girls - two Newmans and a human - running towards him.

"Sorry, Gale, we were busy in the Salon... again," a white haired girl with yellow eyes said. She sweatdropped.

"Typical," Gale spat.

"Hey, no need to get grumpy at Zephyr!" another white haired girl with cat ears and brown eyes exclaimed. "Good grief, why are you always so angry?"

"You should know by now how Gale gets, Aya," a black haired girl with round rimmed glasses told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Especially with women," he murmured.

"Hey! What's with women?!" Zephyr yelled, glaring at the Cast.

"They are cumbersome," Gale said, getting up. "They have to prepare themselves for something as simple as a mission to hunt down Dark Falz-"

"You're just jealous because the girls get all the good outfits," the black haired girl said.

"Don't even go there, Trinity," Gale growled. His red eyes bored holes into Trinity's black ones.

"Hey, guys, we have a Dark Falz to fight," Zephyr piped up.

"For once, you're right," Gale said, walking to the area where the ships where located.

"What do you mean for once?!" Zephyr spat.

"Just ignore him," Aya said. "He's just a big fat meanie."

Zephyr just laughed.

* * *

"I'm down for the count..."

Zephyr was incapacitated for the umpteenth time that day... or was it night? Being in space amidst chaos didn't help matters. Also, how was she even breathing in space if she was a Newman and not a Cast? Shouldn't she be dead by now? Scratch that, shouldn't Aya and Trinity be dead by now?

"See? That's why women are worthless," Gale said, using a Star Anomizer.

"Shut up."

Dark Falz yelled in his deep voice. Of course, he was speaking in Japanese, but due to his deep voice and roundabout chaos that was happening, it sounded like nonsense.

An angry anime vein appeared on the Cast's head.

"Dark Falz, just shut up! If we can't understand you, then what's the point of you talking?!"

Taken aback, Dark Falz stopped his attacks. Then, he quickly left, making a sound oddly akin to crying. The awards came soon after.

"Wow," Aya said, amazed.

"So bosses do have feelings..." Zephyr thought aloud.

"Apparently so," added Trinity.

The team collected their awards and went back to the ship. They ranked an 'A' on the mission.

"Like a boss!"

"We did it!"

"Is the battle over?"

Gale rubbed his temples again. "Why am I here?" he asked to himself.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I'm done! Hope you like it! Read and Review, but no flames please!

~SRB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PSO2.

* * *

Episode 2:

Fighting of the Spirit

"Fight a Cater'dransa? Easy enough..."

Zephyrstar was finishing up entering the client form. Along to help were Aya, Trinity, and, to his dismay, Gale.

After the quest registered, Zephyr did a fist pump, excited. The musical units played random notes around her.

"Alright gang, we have a mystery on our hands!" she declared. "Now let's-!"

Gale was already gone to the ship, red long coat trailing behind him.

"Party pooper," Aya said, looking at the depressed Zephyr. "Always being a big meanie; how do you live with him on a daily basis?"

"Same way I do everything else."

"What?" asked Trinity.

"On easy mode."

The three girls laughed as they made their way to the ship. "Hey Zephyr," said Trinity.

"Yea?" responded the girl in question.

"How are you and Gale siblings?"

"You know, that _is _a good question, Trin," Aya said, putting a finger to her chin.

Zephyr laughed nervously. "It's complicated," Zephyr replied. "It involves a whole bunch of nonsensical game mechanics and crap like that."

* * *

"ZOMG WHY YOU SO HARD!?"

"Zephyr, you put it on Hard mode. Of course it is." That was from Gale as he swept through a bunch of Darkers with ease.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S YOU- Hey!" Zephyr picked up something red and shiny. A big smile appeared on her face.

"I GOT A RATHALOS RUBY!" she cried happily.

Gale face palmed at her poor attempt of breaking the fourth wall. "No, this is not Monster Hunter. You just got a rare drop."

"Exactly!"

Gale sighed.

"Don't be a meanie, jerk!" Aya yelled as hurtled over to the boss room.

The others followed suit.

When they came, they were chanced upon two Cater'dransa, one infected.

"FOR PONIES!" Aya and Zephyr yelled as they engaged into battle with the infected Cater'dransa "AND FOR EQUESTRIA!"

This time Trinity face palmed as her and Gale fought the other made a great team, occasionally fighting back to back with each other, partizan and dual swords ablaze and aglow in neon pinks and greens. Their boss was done in a few minutes, neither of them breaking a sweat.

"Too easy!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Tch," grunted Gale, putting his swords up.

Meanwhile, Aya and Zephyr were having a little bit of trouble themselves with the infected Cater'dransa. Zephyr's favorite dubstep song played on her musical units - Exogenesis by Rogue - and the beast seemed to not take a liking to it. She was incapacitated three times in a row, each time brought back by Aya.

"Take this you brute!" Aya yelled, slamming it in the head with her gold great sword.

"This is for my dubstep!" Zephyr screeched, severing the tail with her phantom hat wired lances.

The beast was finally slain and the group got their rewards.

"Well, I learned something vital today," Zephyr proclaimed.

"That you're a freak?" Gale said.

Aya and Zephyr glared darkly at him, while Trinity just sighed.

"You know what, how 'bout we get ice cream?" Trinity said, breaking the tension.

"YAY!" The two other girls got off the ship faster than Gale's optical eyes could see, which was quite a feat in and of itself.

"Typical."

"Gale, shush. Do try to be nice for once."

"You of all people should know what I'm about."

"For once, you're right."

"What do you mean?!"

Trinity trotted quickly to exit the ship, before Gale could do something drastic.

* * *

A/N: Rushed drabble is rushed. Dang it!

Read and review!

~SRB


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't own PSO2. Sega does (unless Nintendo buys it).

* * *

Episode 3:

Sleepover!

As our traditional quartet of misfits went through their mission, the girls in particular kept whispering and giggling to themselves like innocent little school girls. At first, Gale ignored their laughter. Over time, however, it began to get loathsome.

"What are you talking about now?" Gale said, apparently annoyed.

"Oh, nothing of obvious importance," Zephyr said innocently.

"Did we mean to upset you by our camaraderie?" Trinity asked.

Gale just shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get going," he told them. Inwardly, he sighed.

Women...

* * *

After the mission, the girls went to Trinity's room. Every girl from the team was invited, including Asuna, Thunder, Cookie, and more.

"This is so exciting!" Aya said, munching noisily on her popcorn as they watched a scary movie.

"I'm usually not a fan for horror, but I must say, I'm enjoying this," Asuna, a Human with cherry blond hair, said, munching on pizza.

A jump scare appeared and they all screamed loudly. Aya hugged on to Zephyr, obviously frightened.

"Can't breathe..." She gasped out.

After said movie was finished, they went for the biggest event: pulling a prank on Gale. A small group stayed outside in case things got... Out of hand. The rest went inside.

Gale was sleeping on his classy, yet royal looking bed, all robotic functions seemingly going under a reboot.

"Looks like he's getting an update," whispered Zephyrstar.

"Perfect." Trinity smirked. "Now, let's proceed with plan..."

* * *

Gale awoke, crimson eyes opening as his body turned back on. Updates were annoying sometimes.

He moved a strand of hair from his face, only to find it... Pink?

He pulled a longer lock to confirm his suspicions, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

They were so dead.

* * *

The girls could hear his furious roars as he descended to the team room, which was a bad thing. They all paled or gulped in worry. Gale was in a state of rage known to the team as "Gale", named after the aforementioned Cast. Anyone in a Gale state of rage meant doom. If they make eye contact with you, chances were you had a higher chance of winning the lottery than living.

And they knew their fate was sealed as soon as Gale stepped into the room.


End file.
